


Too Good To Be True

by leobrat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's safe to come home now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

Veronica almost dropped her coffee on the ground when she saw Celeste Kane waiting for her to open her office. _Talk about your past coming back to bite you…_

“Celeste, to what do I owe this honor? And before breakfast?” Veronica pushed the door open with her hip and Celeste followed her inside. She tossed a newspaper onto Veronica’s desk.

“The Mannings were arrested,” Celeste said, without preamble. “Apparently, Grace’s teachers at school have been noticing her with bruises for years, and finally someone stepped in.”

Bruises? Veronica’s eyes widened as she scanned the article…She had no idea that was going on.

“Veronica,” Celeste said, and she lowered the paper. “I know you know where my son is. I need you to give him a message.”

Veronica crossed her arms. She wouldn’t admit to anything. “And what’s that?”

“That it’s safe to come home now.”

Veronica snorted. “Whether or not I can get a message to him…he still has five years of kidnapping charges chasing him.”

Celeste shrugged. “His father and I will take care of that?”

“Oh really? Just like that? Where were you five years ago?” Veronica was doing her best not to raise her voice.

Celeste’s eyes were steely. “We…We have no one left. No grandchildren, and…no children. Please…If you can help.”

Veronica set her mouth in a tight line. “Why don’t you send a message in a bottle?”

When she left, Veronica locked up her office again and headed right for the airport.


End file.
